


Higher Love

by HeisTank



Series: Its Still Rock n Roll to Me [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AstroChat, CosmoBug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Space kiss, pinch of angst kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Marinette's heart wrenched every time she thought of her kitten she resolves to show him just how much she loves him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Its Still Rock n Roll to Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Higher Love

**Author's Note:**

> So surprise this is inspired by Steve Winwood's Higher Love. And after the angst fest that was the last part of this ongoing series we needed some fluff. Also, I draw it's more likely than you think. I drew a piece for this right after I started writing: [here](https://heistank.tumblr.com/post/644570963097387008/my-lady-we-could-be-the-first-people-to-kiss-on) . So yea check that out it goes with the story.

Marinette loved her Chaton and after their last meetup on the banks of the Seine, she was more determined than ever to be there for him. The fact that her partner was suffering from his own thoughts almost brought her to tears.

She was glad he got a burner phone so she could call and talk to him, though the only time they spent in person was masked up, she liked being able to call her kitty.

She had decided since Chat Noir had taken her out on a date it was only fair that she took him out on one.

She wanted to show him just how much she loved him because after his breakdown it was evident to her that he didn’t feel that way, and if it took pulling the stars from the heavens to make him feel loved she would.

Marinette picked up her phone and tapped out a quick text to Chat Noir asking him to meet her at the bench she had found him at yesterday.

“Tikki are you ready to go?” Marinette asked grabbing a small bag.

“Yep Marinette, I think what you’re doing for Chat Noir is a great idea!”

“I hope so Tikki,” Marinette responded nervously chewing on her lip. In all honesty, she had no idea this gesture would go over with him. She hoped he would like it and, in all honesty, she was looking forward to it herself.

“Ok Tikki, spots on,” a bright pink engulfed Marinette as Tikki was sucked into her earrings.

Once the transformation had finished, she launched herself out of her room and toward the river. Swinging between buildings feeling the rush of wind to settle her nerves.

When she arrived at the bench, she saw Chat Noir sitting there swinging his legs as he stared at the river the sight would have melted Marinette at one time now it just made her heartache.

She walked up to the bench and sat down next to Chat Noir watching as the water peacefully floated by.

“Good evening Milady” Chat Noir purred out as he lulled his head back to look at her.

“Good evening, chaton.”

“Why did you call me out at such a late hour? Is my lady planning something?” Chat Noir raised an eyebrow at her as she dug through the small pack she had brought.

“Perhaps,” was Ladybug’s response as she removed her hand from the bag producing two purple vials.

“My Lady, why did you bring powerups?”

“Oh hush, just drink it and let’s go,” Ladybug popped the cap on her own vial drinking it. She was engulfed in pink light and in her place was left Cosmobug. With that, she stood from the bench and rocketed into the sky.

Chat sat there stunned for a second before gathering his bearings and downing his own potion transforming him into Astrochat. He jumped off the ground and into the sky taking off after his Lady.

The two heroes danced through the streets as their suits carried them around the city. They circled the Eiffel tower before taking off into the sky.

Ladybug reveled in the feeling of the air as her suit carried her up into the atmosphere. The one thing she would never forget though was the smile she saw on Chat Noirs face as flew like a child his laughter coming through the built-in headset.

She watched as his unkempt mane fluttered in the wind making her heart flutter. Seeing her kitten act so free so full of life brought tears to her eyes as she watched him do tricks across the sky.

She hadn’t realized that tears had started to run down her mask until she noticed Chat Noir stop and turn to her. Confusion was written all over his face.

When their eyes met, she attempted to give a smile to ease him but realized the mask covered her mouth. She opted to tilt her head at him in an endearing fashion hoping he got the message. 

He glided his way over wrapping her in his arms as they floated above Paris.

“My Lady, what's wrong?”

“Nothing Chaton I’m fine”

“Then why are you crying?”

Ladybug looked up at him through her visor she saw the concern on his features as they embraced. She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his helmet caressing the magical material protecting them from the harshness of space.

“I’m just so happy to see you smile” she responded.

“I’m glad to hear it” he chuckled.

Ladybug sighed as she pressed her head against his chest feeling his heartbeat through the magical material.

“You know. . . ” Chat began but trailed off.

Ladybug peeled her head away from him to look up into his eyes the electric green piercing her heart every time.

“My Lady we could be the first people to kiss on the moon,” giving her a soft smile that melted her insides thank god they were weightless, or she would have turned into a puddle.

“Silly kitty we’re wearing helmets” with that response Chat Noir closed his eyes pressing the glass of his helmet against hers.

It was no ordinary kiss, but the gesture felt so intimate, it gave the feeling that no matter the circumstances he would always love her. Ladybug closed her eyes tightening her hold on Chat Noir. She didn’t know if there was a higher love than her love for Chat Noir.


End file.
